Annoying Orange: Gumbrawl
Gumbrawl was the 92nd episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript Original Orange: Hey, hey Rainbow Snake! Hey, Rainbow Snake, hey! Gummy Worm #1: I'm a worm. Not a snake. Orange: Snake! Hey, hey Snake! Gummy Worm #1: I'm not a snake! Orange: Do something that snake would do! Gummy Worm #1: Stop! Orange: A snake wouldn't say it, like that. He'd say it like, "Sssssssssssstop!" (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: A gummy-worm. Orange: A gummy worm? What makes you gummy? Gummy Worm #1: Well, I'm made of-- Orange: Is it because you don't have any teeth? Gummy Worm #1: You can clearly see I have teeth. Orange: (without his teeth) Hey, you talk like this? Gummy Worm #1: You know very well, I don't talk like that. Orange: I bet you do. I bet you you talk, just like this! Gummy Worm #1: Stop doing that! Orange: "Ssssssssssstop doing that!" (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: Stop it! Just stop it! How were you this incredibly annoying?! Extended Version Part 1 Orange: (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: (sigh) Sorry, I....(sigh)....just don't know what came over just then. Orange: It's okay. I'll let you out to hook, this time. (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: Stop it, already! Original Orange: Hey, hey Worm! Hey, Worm, hey! Gummy Worm #1: What, what?! Whaaat?! Orange: Knife! Gummy Worm #1: With your teeth. Use your teeth! Orange: Oh. (with his teeth) Knife! (Dane sliced a gummy worm with a knife) Gummy Worm #1: (screaming) Orange: Ugh! (Dane keeps slicing a gummy worm) Orange: Yikes! (Dane stops slicing a gummy worm, and a buttom gummy worm's face came out) Gummy Worm #1, and Gummy Worm #2: Goodbye, cool world. Oh, it's certains for me. Cert-- Whoa! Orange: Whoa! Gummy Worm #1, and Gummy Worm #2: Do you know what this means? Orange: Yeah, we've got worms! (laughs) (title card) Gummy Worm #1: Blue. Definitly blue. Gummy Worm #2: No way, that's my favourite colour! Gummy Worm #1: Wow, we have so much in comment. Orange: Yeah, you don't know the "half" of it. (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: Oh, just shut up. Gummy Worm #2: Seriously, Orange, we're trying to-- Orange: Reconnect? (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: (groan) So angry, right now. Gummy Worm #2: I could just lose my head! Orange: You could say that, again. Gummy Worm #1: Huh? Orange: Knife's back! (Dane sliced the left gummy worm with his knife) Gummy Worm #2: (screaming) Orange: Yikes! Extended Version Part 2 Orange: There's no warning your way out of this on! Original (Dane sliced the right gummy worm with his knife) Gummy Worm #1, and Gummy Worm #2: (screaming) Orange: Who uses a knife to cut gummy snakes?! (Dane stops slicing the gummy worms, and many gummy worms' faces came out) Gummy Worms: (screams) Orange: WOOOW!! Gummy Worms: (laughing) Orange: (laughs) Wait, why are we all laughing? Gummy Worm #1: Brothers, we are impurvious to the knife. Do you know what this means? Gummy Worm #3: We are invincible! Gummy Worms: Hu-ahh! Orange: Jeez, these snakes are throwing a real "hissy" fit. (laughs) Extended Version Part 3 Gummy Worm #1: We are numbers, we have the largest gummiest army in the entire kitchen! Original Gummy Worm #1: Our delicious dominance is iminent! (Screen shows the gummy bears marching) Gummy Bear: Ha-ha! Not if we have anything to say about it, you're not. Gummy Worm #1: Gummy Bears! Gummy Bear: Prepare to eat dirt, you filthy worms! Gummy Worm #2: Gladly. Gummy Worm #4: Yeah, we like dirt. We're worms. Gummy Bear: Yeah, well, mock my words. The duscly is from the ba-- Extended Version Part 4 Gummy Bear: Yeah, well, mock my words. The duscly is from the battlefield, and we'll be-- Original (record scratches) Orange: Hey, hey Bear! Hey, Bear, hey! Gummy Worm: Come on! I was about to deliver a really cool line! (A pack of gum pops out, and the gums came out of the pack) Gum: Sorry to, uh, burst your bubble there, fellas, but, you ain't havin' a gummy war without us. Gummy Worm #1: Chewing Gum? Extended Version Part 5 Orange: Watch out, they really know how to "stick" together. (laughs) Original (Gumdrops drops down on the counter by themselves) Gumdrop: Head's up! Orange: Whoa! Gumdrop: Sorry to "drop" in unannounced. Gummy Bear: Oh, come on! They both had awesome entrance lines; you couldn't interupt those guys?! Orange: No way! That would've been un-bear-able! (laughs) Gummy Bear: (growls angrilly) Gummy Worm #4: Sir, there's so many of them. I'm--I'm scared. Gummy Worm #1: Don't be. This will make our victory all of the sweeter. Gummy Worms: Hu-aah! (Gummy Worms, Gummy Bears, Gums, and Gumdrops took a fight, and they're all yelling) Orange: Holy cow! (The gummys stops fighting, because they're stuck into a gumball) Gummy Bear: Can't.....move! Gummy Worm #1: So, everybody's stuck, huh? Gumdrop: Yeah. Gummy Bear: Yup. Extended Version Part 6 Gummy Worm #2: Yeah. Original Gummy Worm #1: Ugh, this happens everytime. Orange: Whoa, talk about a sticky situation! (laughs) Extended Version Part 7 Gummy Worm #1: Well, fellas, look's like another stanpad. Original Gum: Well, it's true what they they say: "They are no winners in a gum war." Gummy Worm #1: Friends, I believe we've learned a very important lesson, today. Orange: Yeah, you never bring a "knife" to a gum fight! (laughs) Gummy Worm #1: What the heck are you even talking about? (Dane sliced a gumball with a knife, and the gummy's screaming) (End roll) Extended Version Part 8/Alternate Ending Orange: Whoa! Now, that's somethin' to ball about. (laughs) Oh! (Two gumballs appeared) Gum: Eh? Gumdrop: Huh? Gummy Worm #1: Another ball?! Gummy Bear: You know what this means. Gummy Worm #1: Gather them! (The gummys took a fight, and they all yell) (End roll) Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 3